


All For A Price

by faithseed



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Fluff, Minor Violence, Other, Smut, Snowed In, gender neutral reader, takes places after rdr2 but no spoilers mentioned, this accidently turned into just porn im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: You're a bounty hunter and your bounty is an old friend: John Marston. Luckily for you; you know how to find him. Luckily for him; there's a snowstorm.(Part of my 5k fic celebration!)





	All For A Price

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, "Warmer Together" has hit 5k+ views so I decided to celebrate!! I had chosen to go with 2 spicy winter-y themed fics to match that of Warmer Together. After asking my followers on tumblr which character they'd like to see me write about, the two winners inspired me to not write 2 fics but 3!! This is the second of three fics I've decided to do, with John having been the one with the most votes! 
> 
> So I hope you all like this one, I tried something different and thank you to my best girl Anna for helping me come up with this.

Bounty Hunting was fun and all until the man you were hunting was someone you knew long ago. Someone who you had been close to at one point in time. But now? Now you weren’t so sure. You weren’t sure what to believe after the gang split. He had been dead and when you saw his face hanging on the board, something snapped. And after tracking him for weeks, you finally found him. 

John Marston was tied up and laying over the back of your horse and talkative as ever. You thought about just knocking him out cold, but hearing his voice once again felt almost welcomed. As your horse stepped through the deep snow, you kept an eye out for wolves and other predators, as well as wandering men. 

“Who knew I’d find you all the way back here, Marston? Happy to see me?” You laughed, taking a glance at the man behind you. The area around Colter was just as you remembered- a barren snowy hell. “Miss the wolves?”

The outlaw however only laughed humorlessly. “Very funny, Y/N. I’m a busy man, I was in the middle of something. Let me go.” 

“As am I.” You muttered, eyes narrowed as you turned back ahead. “I’m taking you in, John. That’s just how it is. You can keep quiet or I can shut you up, your choice.” 

John groaned and jerked behind you, attempting to free himself from his restraints. You smiled at the pitiful attempt. Who would have thought you of all people would manage to capture John Marston. You’ve been on the run with him- you knew how he thought. Dutch had thought the two of you well, but John had gotten lazy and you found him.

“Since when did you become a bounty hunter?” John asked, breaking your thoughts.

You sighed and rolled your eyes. “Since times have changed, John.” 

He was quiet for a moment. “How much?” 

“What does it matter?” You growled out, wondering if you should just hit him now.

There was fidgeting and groans and then; “I was just curious if this is worth it. You turning me in. I thought we were friends.” 

A heavy sigh left you and you shook your head. “I don’t like this anymore than you do. But things are different now. I’m sure you can understand.” 

You hadn’t hoped to stay in the mountains for much longer, but a storm started to form and fast. The sky darkened and John mumbled something about the two of you being dead. No, you weren’t about to die in this hellhole with John Marston, that wasn’t an option. So you spurred your horse forward, searching for anything in this vast wasteland that could be used for shelter.

Just your luck to stumble upon the forgotten remains of Colter, again. “We’ve gone in a goddamn circle!” You yelled, glaring at the ruins in front of you, the snows falling harder now.

“Quit whining!” John yelled, turning his head to look at you. “Just make camp before we freeze to death!” 

You hated being here. You hated it when you were with the gang and had hoped to never come back. Climbing down from your horse, you pulled John off and dragged him into one of the buildings, tossing him onto the floor. You then ran back outside, leading your horse into the empty stables that had surely seen better days. This felt too familiar.

The wind was howling now, the sky black and the temperature much lower. A string of curses left you as you made it back to John, slamming the door shut and then wandering through the empty home. 

It was dark and you could barely see, but John’s voice helped calm you slightly. Only slightly though. “This is where Dutch and Hosea stayed. There’s a fireplace over there.”

“I know!” You snapped, reaching into your satchel to grab your matches and then striking it on your boot. The small flame did little to light the room, but you were able to find the fireplace and hunt for wood and kindling. And once there was a fire burning, you could finally breathe again.

You turned to John who was slouched against the wall, eyes narrowed at you as he tried once more to pull his arms free. “Alright, untie me now.” 

“Why would I do that? You can stay just like that until the storm is over.” You sneered, rolling your eyes and leaning against the bricks of the fireplace, feeling the heat of the flames warming you quickly. You almost felt bad for John.  _ Almost _ .

He sighed roughly and tilted his head back. “Just, come here, will you? After all we’ve been through, you ain’t even gonna’ treat me kinder? Just- help me get somewhat comfortable.”

If there was one thing you knew, it was not to trust John Marston. He was slippery just like the rest of them. But you were tired and wanted to get some rest, so you walked over to him. His legs kicked out, slamming into your stomach and you fell backwards, gasping for air. You reached for your gun out of instinct, but John knocked it from your hands and sat himself on top of you.

His hands were unbound and he pinned you down with one hand and used the other to try and untie his feet. “You’ve gotten soft, Y/N.” He laughed, but there was no mockery in it. 

The light of the fire casts a dim orange glow across his face and your eyes roam over his features. Then you glared and shoved him off, rolling away and pushing yourself up and after your gun. You may have loved him once, but things were different now. At least, that’s what you told yourself while your heart raced ruthlessly in your chest.

You managed to grab your gun but in the process, John had untied his feet and chased after you, slamming into your back and pushing you against a pile of heavy wooden crates. His body was flush against your back, pinning your arms down once again and his breath hot on your neck. 

“Dammit!” John cursed, changing his footing. “Would you just stop already?” 

The situation could have been worse and you could have been ultimately more upset, but then you felt something hard against your ass and you smirked. “Oh, so you are happy to see me.” You teased breathlessly, brows furrowed. 

He groaned behind you, shaking his head. “Let go of the gun.” He whispered, as if weary of his own voice. 

You couldn’t lie that you were turned on as well- you always did enjoy the thrill of a good fight. But this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. You were supposed to take him to jail without regrets or remorse. You thought maybe your feelings for him were long gone. Perhaps you were wrong. “And if I don’t?” 

“That’s not an option. Drop it.” 

And you did. The gun clattered to the ground and silence enveloped the space. There was no use fighting- his tight hold on your wrists weren’t letting up and all your energy was gone. Now, to say the least, you were just horny.  _ Fuck _ . 

John must have felt the same, his erection pressed against your ass only got harder and his lips grazed the skin of your neck. “You’ve been away so long.” He mumbled quietly, his hands releasing your wrists and sliding up your arms. 

“Yeah,” You whispered, pushing back against him.  _ Fuck _ , you were yearning for him. You needed to feel him inside you just as he had done years before. “John-” 

Nothing else needed to be said as John ripped your coat off you and then your shirt and tossed it aside. He pulled at your pants, tugging them down and bending you over. You smiled in a sigh, leaning against the crates and waiting patiently. And when he pushed his cock inside you, you let out a low moan, closing your eyes and biting down on your lower lip. 

John cursed under his breath and began moving against you, thrusting roughly. He always was an inpatient man but you weren’t complaining now. His hands gripped your hips and you whined quietly, pushing back against him, your chest against the wood. “Still thinking about turning me in?” He teased, slamming into you. 

You laughed and ran your fingers through your hair. “There’s a pretty high price for your head, John.  _ Change my mind _ .” 

And as if that were his mission, John started pounding his cock into you, his fingers leaving indents on your waist and his mouth leaving marks along your shoulder. You sat up slightly and John moved his lips from your shoulder to your neck, one hand leaving your waist and trailing up to your throat while the other reached around to tease you in the front.

"You remember- last time we were here? While I was bedridden after that wolf attack?" John questioned suddenly, causing you to frown.

Of course you remembered, how could you forget? You managed to find John on his cot alone when everyone had left the building. You offered to help 'ease' his pain and ended up sucking him off. You smiled at the memory. "Yeah? What about it?" 

He laughed. "How did we not get caught?" 

Tilting your head back against his shoulder, you turned to face his slightly. "I'm not sure. With all the noises you were making, I was sure we'd have been found." 

"What can I say," John whispered below your ear, voice husky. "You're very good with your tongue." He slowly slid out of you and then slammed his hips against you so roughly, repeating several times.

You moaned loudly and took a deep breath, feeling your head grow dizzy with each thrust and the touch of his hand. “Fuck!” You cried out. “Slow down, John.” 

“I can’t.” He moaned out, pressing his chest against your back. “You feel so good. I’m close, hold on.”

That was easy for him to say. With his hand teasing you so well and the pressure of his cock inside you, you could barely stand to hold it in. You leaned back over the crate, begging him to go faster and pushing back against him desperately when he did. And when you came, you let out a loud moan, gripping the end of the crate and laying your head against the wood.

John gave a couple more thrusts before he followed, filling you up as he came, holding you tightly and burying his face against your back. The hands that slid along your body were calloused but gentle, caressing you carefully.

“Christ,” You breathed out, smiling as he pressed his lips against your spine. “You somehow got better over the years, I’m impressed.” 

He pulled away from you and let out a rough laugh. “Shut up!” He pulled his pants back over his waist. “So what happens now? After this storm passes?”

And he sure knew how to ruin the mood. You pulled your pants up and then picked up your shirt, your legs unsteady. “I guess I can let you go. But I’ll find you again and if you don’t fuck me like you just did, I’ll gladly watch you swing.” You smirked, buttoning the front of your shirt as you watched him.

There was a look in his eyes as they followed your fingers. There was no anger or distaste, only lust and hunger that you were sure would never be sated. “That won’t be a problem then.”

“Good.” You smiled, walking over to him and brushing the palm of your hand over his cheek. You pressed your lips to his and smirked. “Then we both get what we want. I say that’s a good deal.”


End file.
